This supplement is designed to marry the resources of the UNC AITRP, the UNC CFAR, and the Johns Hopkins/UNC HIVNET. UNC investigators have developed a research and training infrastructure at Lilongwe Central Hospital in Malawi. However, the laboratory capacity is rudimentary. Through our combined resources we propose to develop improved laboratory capacity/infrastructure which will allow research to be conducted in-country, and greatly expand the capacity for "bidirectional" training. In the first Aim of this proposal UNC investigators will transfer technologies required for laboratory expansion to Malawi. In the second Aim of this Proposal specific critical assays will be established. These include: i) quantification of HIV RNA in both blood and genital secretions; ii) development of a detuned ELISA specific to Clade C that will allow us to detect early infection in Malawi; iii) development of a "full-service" STD laboratory that will allow detection of both mucosal inflammatory pathogens and pathogens that cause genital ulcers. In the third Aim of this Proposal the expanded laboratory capacity will be used to increase short and long-term in-country training, and allow UNC students to train in Malawi as well. We expect the expanded laboratory capacity proposed to enhance research, training and clinical care in Malawi.